


They hated the cold.

by orphan_account



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Enbyphobia, Implied/Referenced Running Away, They/Them Pronouns for Full Moon Glasses (Splatoon), i'm probably going to orphan this, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: tw warning: Abuse, enbyphobia (but it's barley mentioned), running away
Kudos: 1





	They hated the cold.

They felt cold.

Even though the heater was as high as it could go, and they were in their bed with a blanket wrapped around them, covering their head, they still felt cold. They had been crying for who knows how long now, and they felt like they could puke. Mom wasn't exactly the nicest but- In fact, why did they even bother calling that monster so? That woman had yelled at them for what felt like hours, called them things that made their heart hurt. They didn't like living here. But, they had tried running away and had just gotten taken back all over again. The social workers didn't even care what they said, their cruel so called "mother" lied to them, rendering everything they said useless, and just rambled on about her past. And sure, her past may have been bad, but that didn't excuse everything she's done to them! The social workers, their "mother" and everyone else referred to them as "she" or "her". And they hated it. They hated every last bit of it. But they couldn't say a single thing, if they told their "mother" how they felt, the yelling and insults might turn to yelling, slapping, and even more horrid insults. 

They could hear her stupid words ring around in their head. 

"Stuborn Mule!"

"Eating makes you fat!"

"You're so stupid! Can't you do basic math like everysquid else can? That's just so funny!"

"I wish i never gave birth to you. I should have gotten an abortion"

About that last one, they wished so too...

Because then they wouldn't have to deal with this squidshit, they wouldn't be here, crying them self to sleep, feeling cold.

They hated the cold. 


End file.
